NEW YEAR'S FIREWORKS
by peppe1951
Summary: Summary: The team is bored and the dare game begins with fireworks of its own. Warning: Disciplining of an adult. Don’t like? Don’t read! Disclaimer: NCIS belongs to CBS and Paramount; I only write about them.
1. Chapter 1

**NEW YEAR'S FIREWORKS 1**

By peppe1951

**Summary:** The team is bored and the dare game begins with fireworks of its own.

**Warning:** Disciplining of an adult. Don't like? Don't read! **Disclaimer:** NCIS belongs to CBS and Paramount; I only write about them.

**Chapter 1**

"I dare you!"

The argument had started after the team had returned from the Christmas/Hanukkah holiday. McGee had been filled in to his new stasis as an honorary Gibbs and how the little family had been born.

Abby had also made sure that McGee knew about Gibbs' gift from Santa and to be on his guard from any of Tony's schemes, when the dare game started.

At first the dares were small and harmless like taking one's stapler off their desk without being caught but soon they started getting a little more risky, like sneaking up on Gibbs and "borrowing" something from his desk and then returning it later after their boss had searched for it. Tony had dared Ziva to do it and she had accepted without hesitation.

The item she had borrowed was his reading glasses right after he had absently put them back on his desk as he got up to visit Abby's lab. His team watched in gleeful silence as he searched his desk for those glasses before getting up in disgust and going out for some coffee.

Tony was quick to call Abby and keep her in the loop on the ongoing prank and to invite her up to see its outcome.

It was all Ziva and Tony could do not to laugh out loud at Gibbs' expression when he returned with coffee in hand to find his glasses right where he had left them to begin with.

Abby had returned to the squad room only moments before Gibb's arrival so she could share in the prank by watching Gibbs' expression as he noticed his glasses. "Hey, Bossman, what's up…you look surprised?" she boldly asked.

Gibbs narrowed his eyes as he glazed around the squad room trying to decide if he had been set up or not but finding no evidence of it answered Abby with a smile, "Yep, it must be time for my annual eye exam; I would have sworn that those glasses weren't there before…oh, well. What's up with you Abby?"

"Oh, I was just getting bored in the lab with no ongoing cases," she replied vaguely, "and thought I would come up for a visit just for a change of scenery."

Gibbs nodded and returned to his work and Abby wandered over to Tony and whispered, "Boy that was good. Ziva's going to have to come up with something wild to top it."

Tony nodded reluctantly, he was scared that Ziva's dare would be so wild that they were all suffer for it. He should have thought of something that didn't include the boss.

"Well, I guess I've seen enough scenery; I'm going back to my lab," Abby said out loud, before whispering to Tony, "where it is safe."

Tony glanced at Ziva and saw that she had her focus on the cold case she was studying and gave a sigh of relief. It looked like he was safe for the time being. What Tony didn't realize was that Ziva was using the cold case as a shield for what she was researching…the perfect dare.

"Come on Ziva," pleaded Tony, "the suspense is killing me…haven't you come up with a dare yet?"

"Oh, yes, and one for the season, too," replied Ziva as she looked him in the eyes. "Tomorrow is New Year's Eve, and we will be working, for my dare I want you to plant a small firework near Gibbs' desk and set it off," she said before adding, "Oh, and Gibbs has got to be sitting at his desk at the time."

Tony's eyes grew at the pronouncement of the dare and he turned a sicky shade of green with the last part. "What are you trying to do to me, Ziva?" he hissed in horror. "Gibbs will kill me!"

"Only if he catches you, Tony. You didn't seem to care when you dared me to snatch something off his desk and then return it."

"Yeah, but he wasn't sitting there at the time of the snatch, ZeeVah!"

"Does this mean that you refuse?" taunted Ziva.

Tony ran his trembling hand over his face before he replied, "No…I'll do it, but beware your next dare is going to be impossible to perform," he promised.

"That is if you are successful with this one," replied Ziva with a smirk as she picked up the phone to call and tell Abby of the dare.


	2. Chapter 2

**NEW YEAR'S FIREWORKS 2**

By peppe1951

**Summary:** The team is bored and the dare game begins with fireworks of its own.

**Warning:** Disciplining of an adult. Don't like? Don't read! **Disclaimer:** NCIS belongs to CBS and Paramount; I only write about them.

**Chapter 2**

It was December 31st and Tony was ready. He had spent the preceding day in search of the small firecracker he was going to use. He wanted one that would only make a noise and not a big noise at that. When Tony had acquired the right firecracker he went to McGee and Abby for help in setting it off with a timer. He wanted to be able to set it off from a distance so as not to draw attention to himself. They decided that it would be best if Tony used a 'deadman's switch' instead of a timer.

Since it was a holiday, not all of the NCIS agents were working. Gibbs team had been off for Christmas so it was only fair that they be the ones working the week of New Year's and the squad room was quiet…when the firecracker went off it was going to be heard by everyone on the floor.

Unbeknown to the pranksters Gibbs knew that they were up to something. His eyesight might not be up to snuff but his hearing was excellent; and with that in mind he snuck his Christmas gift from Santa in and had it waiting in autopsy; just in case it was needed.

Tony waited until his boss was deep in conversation with Abby to strike. With firecracker in one hand and his report in the other he walked casually by his boss's desk and bent down as to tie a loose shoelace. He quickly placed the firecracker and waited for Gibbs to acknowledge him.

Gibbs finished his conversation and noticing Tony asked, "What do you want DiNozzo?"

"Here's the information you wanted Boss," replied Tony as he handed over the material Gibbs had him working on.

Gibbs took it with a nod and sent him back to continue the search, watching Tony as he walked just as casual back to his desk. Gibbs had a feeling that something was about to happen and his team was somehow responsible.

When nothing happened for a hour or so Gibbs decided that he must have imagine the bad feeling and went out for coffee leaving the pranksters full reign of the squad room. Tony took the opportunity to call Abby and inform her of the developments. "I'm going to set the firecracker off as soon as he comes back from his coffee run, Abs, so if you want to watch you have better hurry."

Abby left her lab posthaste to arrive before Gibbs so she could see the fireworks. She appeared only moments before Gibbs and took her place next to McGee as if she was checking something with him.

Gibbs only gave them a glance as he took his place behind his desk. Tony struck as soon as his boss sat down but because of some short in the device the explosion didn't occur until Gibbs had the cup to his lips….

"KKKAAAABBBBBOOOOMMMMMMMMM"

"ARRRRGGGHHHH," roared Gibbs as hot coffee flew everywhere with the large majority settling on him; and he glared furiously at his team. His gut had been trying to tell him something and now he knew what it was. Tony's expression of horror plus the device in his hand pegged him as the culprit in this prank and he angrily ran towards him.

"DINOZZO!"

"B-boss…that wasn't s-supposed to happen. I'll pay for the cleaning of your c-clothes," Tony stuttered with fear as his boss grabbed him by the arm.

"Oh, you'll pay for it, but the payment won't completely come from your pocketbook," growled Gibbs as he took in the guilty faces of the rest of his team, "and you won't be alone in that payment."

"I want explanations…and I want them NOW!" he roared as he held them all in his gaze.

Tony exchanged glances with Ziva, McGee and then finally Abby, before Abby spoke up. "Bossman, we were bored and thought to play the dare game again, except for me and McGee," she explained.

"The dare game?" Gibbs growled softly.

"Yeah, we dare each other to do something and if they can't they lose but if they can they dare someone else and the game continues," Abby added.

"Why me? Why this explosion?"

When no one answered immediately Gibbs cleared his voice and said, "DiNozzo, why did you play your prank on me?"

"I had no choice, Boss…Ziva dared me."

"Why did she do that?"

"Because I dared her to remove something from your desk yesterday and to do it without your knowledge and when she did then it became her task to dare me," Tony responded in a whisper.

As understanding overcame Gibbs yelled, "My reading glasses. You watched me tear my desk apart looking for my glasses as a dare?"

The team nodded guiltily. It wasn't as funny now as it seemed to be earlier.

"So I take it that the firecracker was because of the New Year's Eve celebration?" he asked as he looked at Tony and then Ziva.

"Yes."

"Well I'm going to have a firework display of my own down in autopsy and you are all invited….NOW!" shouted Gibbs to his team as he watched them all troop past him and head down to Ducky.

Gibbs picked up his phone and called Ducky. "Ducky? Is Palmer there? Well, send him to lunch early and tell him that to take a long lunch…why? Because I'm about to set off some fireworks on the hides of my team…they should be arriving any minute now and if you are curious why, ask DiNozzo."


	3. Chapter 3

**NEW YEAR'S FIREWORKS 3**

By peppe1951

**Summary:** The team is bored and the dare game begins with fireworks of its own.

**Warning:** Disciplining of an adult. Don't like? Don't read! **Disclaimer:** NCIS belongs to CBS and Paramount; I only write about them.

**Chapter 3**

By the time Gibbs walked into autopsy he was greeted by Ducky who pulled him aside, "Jethro what happened? They wouldn't say anything."

"Oh they got bored and decided to play their dare game. They made one major mistake by playing their pranks on me and got caught," Gibbs explained swiftly.

"They did what?"

"Tony dared Ziva to take my reading glasses off my desk yesterday and then after I spent most of the morning looking for them she returned them."

Ducky listened without comment knowing that Jethro had more to tell.

"Ziva then had to do Tony one better by daring him to set off a firecracker while I was sitting at my desk. That is why I'm still wearing my coffee on my clothes," Gibbs explained dryly. "I thought I would set off some fireworks of my own to their backsides."

"Abby was responsible for this?"

"I don't know how guilty Abby or McGee are but the major culprits are Ziva and Tony. Stick around and we will see just how much trouble they are in…individually that is," concluded Gibbs.

Gibbs turned to his team and barked, "I want the truth….Abby what part did you play in all of this?"

Abby moved closer and replied timidly, "I was mainly a spectator Gibbs; however I did help Tony with the switch," and then pulling McGee to her she added, "Tim only helped with the switch; he made himself scarce when the pranks were played."

"Is that true McGee?"

"Yes, boss…boss, I'm really sorry about this," he apologized.

Gibbs nodded before adding, "what did I say about apologizing Tim?"

"Not to…but this time I need to atone for my actions; my mother taught me better."

Gibbs paused as he thought over what they had said before deciding, "I want the both of you to wait for me in your lab, Abby…go"

McGee and Abby lost little time in fleeing autopsy. Gibbs waited until they had left before turning his attention to Ziva and Tony.

"Okay, whose idea was this?"

"To play the game or to play the pranks on you" Tony asked quietly.

"Both."

"I guess I'm the one responsible then," admitted Tony. "The idea was mine; but to be honest our first dares were simple and easy."

"What happened to put your butts in danger?" Gibbs asked simply.

"They were too easy…they didn't have the added element of danger to them," replied Ziva honestly.

"And you felt that by playing them on me you would have the danger aspect added to the dare," guessed Gibbs.

"Yes, Boss; and after putting Ziva in danger of removing something from your desk she felt that she had to up the danger level by daring me to place the firecracker near your desk and to set it off while you were at your desk," explained Tony.

"You didn't have to do it, Tony. You could have refused."

"But then she would have won, Boss," Tony replied with anguish, "I couldn't do that."

"Then what happens next is all your faults," declared Gibbs grimly.

They both nodded unhappily…they were in for it now.

"Ziva I had hoped that the paddling you received at Stillwater would be enough to keep you on the straight and narrow road; but it seems like I was mistaken…another application is going to be needed. Go and lean over Ducky's desk," he ordered.

While Ziva was getting into position Gibbs grabbed Tony by the arm, and propelled him out of the room saying, "you will wait for me by the elevator."

Tony nodded and left Ziva to her fate.

"I think I will go and keep Anthony company," Ducky said as he left the room.

"Ziva do you have anything to say before we begin," asked Gibbs quietly.

"I'm sorry Gibbs; I should have known better then to play this game to the extent that we played it. I didn't mean to dishonor you in this manner since I do respect you…I deserve this punishment," she replied quietly as she held on to the edge of the desk waiting for her punishment to begin.

Gibbs walked to Ducky's closet and removed a small paddle and got into position behind and to one side of Ziva. He quickly struck and gave her six hard strokes to her backside pausing to say, "and now six more in hopes that this will be the last time I will be forced to punish any of your foolishness," and with that he gave her an additional six causing her to break down and cry with the remaining licks.

"SWAT….OW…SWAT…OWW…SWAT…OWWW…SWAT…OWWWW…

SWAT…OWWWWW…SWAT…OWWWWWW."

Gibbs had made sure that she would feel these licks for he placed them all on her sit spot and each lick was steadily harder than the preceding one.

Gibbs stood back to allow Ziva to gather her emotions before pulling her into a forgiving hug. "Your slate is clean and we won't speak of it again…now get back to work and I had better not have to punish you like this again," dismissing her with his words.

Ziva nodded jerkily; she had never been treated like this after a punishment and didn't know how to behave. She walked wincing with each step as she returned to her desk wiping her eyes as she went.

Ducky stuck his head back in and inquired, "Are you ready for Tony, Jethro?"

"Yes, send him in please, Duck."

A moment later Tony walked in and moved automatically towards a nearby autopsy table: and leaned up against it preparing himself for punishment. Gibbs watched in silence as his lead agent got in position before speaking, "DiNozzo, I hold you more responsible for this foolishness then your team mates and your butt will pay the price."

"I know, Boss, I know."

Gibbs walked back to the closet and pulled out his Santa paddle and returned to Tony's side and proceeded to 'wear his agent's butt out' not even pausing as Tony yelled out in distressed as his butt felt like it was on fire.

After he had given Tony twelve licks Gibbs asked, "Well, was the dare worth all of this suffering, DiNozzo?"

"N-No, B-Boss-s-s-s," Tony cried as his emotions slurred his speech.

"The next twelve will guarantee that this will not happen again, DiNozzo," Gibbs stated as Tony began to wail, "Nooooo….no more…owwww…owwww…owwwww….yeoww…owwww…yeooww."

It wasn't until Tony began to openly cry that Gibbs stopped; even before he had reached the prescribed twelve licks. He then pulled Tony into his arms allowing him to cry out his pain and distress like a father would for a much loved son.

Once his tears had been spent Tony pulled back from Gibbs and simply said, "Thanks, Dad…I'll try and behave."

"Yeah, until the next time you get bored and you try to test my patience again, son. Now get back to work," Gibbs replied with a grin as Tony walked gingerly to the door. "And I had better not catch you sitting on any pillow, DiNozzo," he added as he waited for Ducky's return.

"Well, what are you going to do to Abigail and young Timothy?"

"Well, I'm going to paddle McGee and spank Abby for their part in all of this. They should have a taste of fireworks today, too," replied Gibbs as he returned the Santa paddle to the closet and took up the smaller paddle.

"Would you mind calling McGee back to autopsy Duck?" asked Gibbs as he jumped up to an autopsy table to await McGee.

When McGee arrived he found his boss and Ducky talking and waited until they had come to a stop before announcing himself. "I'm here, Boss."

"I can see that, McGee," and looked at Ducky without saying anything. Ducky recognizing that look left the room quietly saying as he left, "I think I'll go and check on Anthony and Ziva," leaving Gibbs alone with his youngest agent.

McGee waited nervously for his boss to say something as the tension builds. "Tim, why did you help Tony with that device instead of walking away again?"

McGee thought for a moment before replying honestly, "I thought about doing just that Boss, but then he had asked me something as a colleague instead of being ridiculed into doing it that I let my morals down and helped him. I should have been stronger than that and stuck to my principals and refused and for that I am sorry."

Gibbs thought about what he said and remembering his days as a probie knew what McGee had been going through. It was a learning experience and he knew he would have done the same thing if the tables had been reversed; it didn't make the action right but it did give him insight. "Well, now you are going to learn why you should have been stronger when tempted by an older and supposedly more experienced agent," as he gently moved McGee into position against one of the steel autopsy tables.

Gibbs tempered his strokes and only gave him a token six licks; just hard enough to make a point but not hard enough to take his breath away as he had with DiNozzo, This was not his trouble maker, he knew he only needed on most occasions to raise his voice to punish McGee and not resort to physical punishment.

"Try not to let Tony get you into trouble again Tim or the next licks will have more of a bite to them," he said as he also pulled McGee is a forgiving hug and sent him back to the squad room.

"T-thank you, B-boss," replied McGee as he hurried from the room rubbing his backside as he walked. Those licks had hurt and he surely didn't want to experience any that would hurt more and vowed to ignore DiNozzo the next time the dare game was brought up in an attempt to deviate boredom.

Gibbs waited a few minutes as he sought to steel himself for the next person he had to punish…his favorite…Abby. This was going to be the hardest because the young forensic scientist reminded him of his daughter Kelly and he treated her like he would have his daughter if she had lived. But he also knew that if it had been Kelly that had been party to such a prank he would had blistered her butt on the spot just as he intended to do to Abby. She was going to be one sorry young lady he thought as he headed for her lab.

When Gibbs stepped into Abby's lab he barely had time to lock the door behind him before he was bombarded by the very tense and sorrowful Abby who rushed into his arms crying, "I'm so sorry Gibbs; please don't hate me," as she buried her face into his shoulder and began to cry earnestly as if her heart would break if he rejected her now.

"Abby, Abby," cried Gibbs as he sought to comfort her, "there is nothing you could do to make me hate you…you are the daughter I don't have," he confessed quietly causing her to cry even more.

"H-How can y-you feel that w-way, after w-what I-I did," she stuttered with remorse.

"Because I love you, Abs," replied Gibbs gently as he continued to hold her. He held her until her tears subsided and then walked her to the nearest stool and sat down. "And it is because of that love that I must punish you now," he added as he pulled her over his lap and lifted the back of her skirt.

"GIBBS…NO NOT A SPANKING," shrieked Abby as full understanding reigned down on her as her backside began to burn.

Gibbs held Abby easily as he continued to place lick after lick on her rapidly burning backside focusing his attention on her sit spot, that area that would feel the spanking each time her bottom made contact with a chair or stool; after twelve licks Gibbs grounded to an halt with the words, "If you ever do something like this again we will have the same discussion but the next time it will be on a bare bottom. Abs you should know better than to follow Tony's lead when he's bored and now you know why not to do it again," he added as he pulled her up into a fatherly hug.

Abby nodded and cried into his shoulder as the burning subsided a bit before he pulled her away. "Now that, that is over see if you can find something to do that doesn't inquire me spanking you again," he said with a smile as he unlocked the door and left.

When he arrived back at his desk he announced to the three squirming agents, "I'm going home to change and by the time I return I want to see five pages of 'I will not participate in the dare game again' in your handwriting and DiNozzo I had better be able to read it or I will be adding licks!"

"Yes, Boss," the three replied with Tony asking nervously, "You wouldn't really do that, would you boss?"

Gibbs only smiled as he heard Ziva say, "Shut up Tony haven't you experienced enough of Gibbs' fireworks for the day!"

"**Happy 'belated' New Year's to all"**

The End


End file.
